


【娜绒】up the skirt

by sehjes115



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehjes115/pseuds/sehjes115
Summary: 娜♀x绒♂李绒被小了五岁、穿着百褶裙、泡泡糖粉色长卷发的女朋友弄♂哭的故事女攻男受！不能接受的不要点进来！
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【娜绒】up the skirt

娜♀x绒♂

李绒被小了五岁、穿着百褶裙、泡泡糖粉色长卷发的女朋友弄♂哭的故事

随便乱写的，写了自己快乐  
人物极为ooc  
女攻男受，不喜欢不要看

1.

李泰容双手被反绑在背后，脑袋被身后的人不留情地摁进刚洗干净、还泛着淡淡洗衣液味道的床单里，一阵恍惚地思考着自己是怎么会走到这一步的。

他是位男团队长，日常就是和队友一起练舞唱歌，出新专辑了就打扮得漂漂亮亮去打歌，举办签售会和粉丝互动，公司开几场演唱会捞钱；没新专辑就在家里打游戏偶尔自己写写歌，把自己并不存在的恋爱生活，仅凭幻想揉搓成几句干巴巴的歌词塞进demo里。反正歌真要发行的话，公司肯定会请专业的词作家教导他，他这样想道，在纸上又写下一句“让你成为我的女人”这类俗套的话。

李泰容自觉自己是个无趣的人。他在综艺节目上讲的笑话从来都不会被粉丝剪入搞笑时刻合集，连值得纪念的表情包都没有几个。他的队友安慰道说哥你长成这样，截丑图做表情包太难了。

是这样的，他长得的确还不错，不是他自恋，他从小到大都被夸好看，因为好看，所以在路边被星探抓来选秀。出道后，就算是黑粉也不会攻击他的长相，最多酸言酸语几句长这么好看肯定是整的。但要是翻翻他以前的照片就会发现其实根本没变化，长这么优秀就是天生使然，上帝在造他的时候估计花了好几天时间捏人。但他好看惯了，对自己的长相也没有什么自知，练习生时期也没有像其他长得帅的练习生仗着脸蛋天天去撩女高中生。反倒是因为他性格比较内向，大家也不太敢主动和他说话，能聊得起来的女生用一只手就能数完。

他有喜欢过的女生，小学时喜欢一个黑长直的同班同学，用心写了一篇洋洋洒洒的告白情书，折成了纸鹤，羞赧地递了出去，结果对方见到朋友朝她走来，女孩本来还泛红着的脸蛋慌乱地转换成了嫌弃，把写满他心意的纸鹤随手扔进了垃圾桶然后迅速转身手拉着手和她的朋友们出去玩了。

李泰容对于现实中爱情的期待大概就是在那个时候，先是被浇了盆冷水然后随着他的纸鹤一起被丢掉了。哪怕现在会有万千少女在舞台下为他尖叫，也会有不少女艺人对他示好，但再艳丽的面孔再悦耳的声音最后都会转换成一段数字落入他手机的通讯录收集灰尘。

那他和罗渽敏是怎么认识的？一根属于女生的纤细手指沾着冰凉的膏体窜进了他的身体，李泰容闷哼了一声，一边咬着床单一动不动地等着对方之后的举动，一边回想着。

一年前公司替他们团接了个手机游戏的代言。他们拍完了宣传照，在游戏上市前被邀请去参加了晚宴，同时被邀请去的还有媒体和influencers。

当时被安排坐在他旁边的就是罗渽敏。她穿着游戏中一位女性角色的服装，原本粉色的长发被黑色的假发遮住，整齐地披散在裸露着的肩膀上。李泰容自然认出了她是谁，之前他在追某部动漫时，在网上搜索相关时搜到了在圈子里被吹得很火的一组cos的照片。cos的对象是动漫里的女二，李泰容本来比起女主就更喜欢偏可爱傲娇向的女二，图片上的女孩有着微卷的粉色长发落到腰间，穿着校服跪坐在地上冲着镜头俏皮地吐舌头做鬼脸，白色的长筒袜恰到好处的褪到了膝盖下。不管是长相还是服化道都太符合原著，简直像是直接从漫画书里跃入进现实世界中。他顺藤摸瓜地找到了coser的ins首页，满屏都是过于耀眼的粉发，带着泡泡糖香气的糖度似乎都要溢出来了。队友敲他的房门喊他去排练，他匆忙地切成小号点了个关注并下意识选了特别关注通知。

他悄悄用余光打量对方，那张脸和ins上照片里的毫无相差。二次元成精了，他想道。罗渽敏似乎是注意到了他的目光，漂亮的眼睛向他这边微微瞟过来，嘴角轻轻上扬，冲他笑了笑。他立刻回了个笑容，随后心里狂跳，像是被抓到偷看的小男生一样。

“能帮我拍几张照片吗？”晚宴过后，李泰容刚打算起身，身旁的女生突然开口问道。

他有些迟疑地转过头，不太确定是不是在对自己说话。

罗渽敏一边理有些浮躁的假发一边摆姿势，抬起头对他眨了眨眼睛，“拜托啦！”

她弯起眼睛，咧开嘴露出毫无心机的笑容，灿烂得像晚宴挂着的水晶灯一样，一闪一闪地闪得他心脏颤抖。

罗渽敏模仿角色的姿势，黑色的军靴踩在了椅子上，本来就为了讨好男性玩家而裁剪得很短的皮裙随着她的动作往上滑，在露出内裤前勉强停下。李泰容掏出手机，颤颤巍巍地按照罗渽敏的吩咐咔嚓咔嚓地拍了好多张。他刚想把手机递给对方，突然想到自己相册里最近存的照片都是对方ins的截图，要是只截了cos的图还能用喜欢动漫这个理由勉强忽悠过去，但是连日常生活照以及ins story都一并存了，哪怕他长了这样一张脸，也很难不会被女生当成变态。

“现在灯光这么暗我也看不清，不如你回去发给我好啦！”罗渽敏先开了口，把自己的二维码递了过去，两人加了好友。

“谢谢你啦，”经纪人来接他的时候，罗渽敏笑眯眯地冲他道谢，“泰容哥哥！”

李泰容想起对方比自己小了五岁，这样算今年才刚成年，叫他哥哥也是理所当然，然后就飘飘然地一路被经纪人推了出去。

2.

“泰容哥哥在想什么呢？”女生俯下身贴着他的耳朵吐气，细柔的粉色长发垂落在他脸上，香甜的桃子味从发丝散出，好像轻轻一舔就会化成糖水。她的动作倒没有她的外表这般甜美，手指宛如恶魔一样在他体内肆虐着，按揉着最敏感的位置，抽插的水声咕叽咕叽地在过于安静的卧室里响起。

李泰容讲不出话，他嘴里含着被口水浸湿的床单，似乎一松开嘴巴里就会吐露出羞耻的呻吟声。违背主人意愿的身体诚实地反馈着被女孩的手指搞得极为舒服的感受。

在他这么多年的看片经验中可没有告诉他会有被女朋友玩弄的剧情发展。

罗渽敏把绑着他的手的绳子给解掉了，太久没有活动的手指酸麻着，想撑着床起身，一时间也使不出力气。

女生及时捞住他的腰，温柔地帮他翻了个身。他的腿毫无知觉地还大张着，被玩弄了许久的后面在失去填充之后反而有些空虚地一张一合。

罗渽敏看着他的反应莞尔一笑，还是那副可爱无辜的模样，不过李泰容再也不会相信她的外表了。

他从来不信教，也从来不和同学们每周日相约去教堂，但他此刻觉得罗渽敏是魔鬼，故意装成长相可爱的小女孩。

罗渽敏饱满又圆润到不符合外表的胸把粉色的蕾丝半透明内衣撑得满当当，细瘦的腰线消失在还未褪下的百褶裙内，属于刚成年的女孩子柔软美好身躯毫无保留地露在他面前。她纤细的脖子上还挂着李泰容送给她的项链，闪烁的水晶爱心乖巧地贴着她白皙的胸口。

这是会让任何直男血脉偾张的画面，如果现在被压在身下不是他的话，或许他也能有所体会。

“哥哥流了好多水哦。”罗渽敏跪坐在他腿中间，手指捏起床单上被他忍不住流出的前液而浸湿的一片，天生上翘的嘴唇像是在说任何平常话题似的讲出了让他羞愤欲绝的话。

“光是被我的手指玩弄就这么爽了是吗？”罗渽敏弯下腰，刚刚还在他体内作恶的手指轻轻捋开挡住他眼睛的头发，吐出的温热气息在他嘴唇上拂过，像是被水蜜桃亲吻过的甜美。

李泰容闭上眼睛呜咽了一声，双手环住了她的脖颈，将自己的嘴唇送了上去。

3.

那天李泰容按照嘱咐，把照片都发了过去。罗渽敏先是感谢了他，然后发了句吐槽说自己好胖。李泰容盯着手机上的女孩看了好久也没看出哪里胖了，要说胖的话...那胸口的确有点...紧身的衣服感觉都要被撑裂了......他立刻打断了自己的想法，老实地回复了句你很好看。女生立刻回道：“是泰容哥哥拍的好看～我打算就发这张了！”她随后发了个她ins的链接，“哦对了，这是我，泰容哥哥还不知道吧！”

李泰容顺着她的话装作惊讶地回道：“我也很喜欢xxxx这部作品！”

罗渽敏发了个得意洋洋的Apeach表情包：“大家都说我和她很像！我头发一直是粉色，连假发也不需要了～校服是不是也完全还原～？我自己缝的(*˘︶˘*)！”

李泰容想，是真的很像，他本来也没有特别特别喜欢那个角色，但看了罗渽敏的cos后，再去刷动漫时完全可以把那个可爱爆表的女生代入进罗渽敏的模样。当然了，他当然是想做男主。

罗渽敏当天晚上就把照片传到了ins上，她只把背景修了修，加了滤镜，底下的配字说道：“新认识的朋友帮忙拍的～请大家多支持支持xxx游戏吧！”

李泰容收到消息提示后立刻拿小号点了赞，忍不住还评论了一句：“娜娜怎么拍都好看”。

虽然把照片交给了它们的主人，但是李泰容也不舍得把原片删掉，悄悄地让它们待在了自己的相册里。

他俩在此之后就由动漫展开了话题，李泰容得知了罗渽敏是模特出身，除了会出cos图，偶尔会去给少女系的女装牌子做模特，虽然身高不够，但也会被邀请去走个秀。罗渽敏讲的时候顺便给他送了走秀的邀请函，李泰容也理所当然地回送了演唱会的vip门票。

一来二去，两人发展成了会经常私下约出来看电影、去新开的咖啡店吃甜品的关系。然后李泰容在询问了女朋友谈个没完没了的队友们的意见后，在情人节买了玫瑰花和罗渽敏跟他说过她喜欢的珠宝牌子的项链，向人生中第二次喜欢过的女孩真情实意地告白了。

罗渽敏低着头看向对方手里的礼物，半张脸被埋进宽厚的围巾里，看不清她脸上的表情。

李泰容紧张得手心都要冒汗了，他怕从对方脸上看到难堪的神情、听到尴尬又勉强的拒绝。他甚至开始有点后悔，后悔自己为什么要开口，要是时间能退回去，他还能继续默默地喜欢着她。

正当他快要把礼物收起来时，比他矮了小半头的女孩突然抓住了他打算放下的手，穿着平底运动鞋的她踮起脚尖，靠进他的怀里、轻轻地亲上了他微启的嘴唇。

罗渽敏第一次和他贴得这么近，身上一直若隐若现飘着的淡淡水蜜桃香味此时像被咬碎了的水果硬糖一样散发出来，从粉色的发丝到嘴唇都是香甜到令人沉醉的桃子味。仅仅只是唇瓣碰在一起，李泰容就觉得眩晕腿软，时间好像被施了法术一样缓慢下来，连狂跳的心脏都在名为罗渽敏的魔法下被安抚了。

等他恢复意识后，罗渽敏不知道什么时候已经拿走了礼物，她弯起眼睛，一如既往地咧开嘴笑：“礼物我收下啦，不准反悔哦，泰容哥哥。”

4.

事情发生大概就是这样的。

他顺理成章地和喜欢的女孩子快乐地谈起了恋爱。

罗渽敏脾气好，说什么都不会在意，性子里带着属于小女孩的天真烂漫，平时李泰容和她吐槽工作上的事情都能很好地消化并能给出适当的安慰。

她虽然也算是明星，但平时只在ins上活动，自从和李泰容交往后，她偶尔接的模特图完全也由后者帮忙拍摄了。因为从来没有暴露过隐私所以并没有私生饭会来质疑她是不是谈恋爱了。

李泰容平时行动也很小心，每次出去约会都会武装得像是要去执行秘密任务一样，但因为两人职业相差太远，估计也没有人能猜到偶尔会出现在大街小巷的咖啡厅里陪在一位粉色头发女孩身旁的会是他。

而且更多时候他们会选择在李泰容的家里约会。罗渽敏每次出现在李泰容的小区里时，保安见到这位染着耀眼的粉色头发、比许多女爱豆还要漂亮的女生时，从来不会质疑地让她拿出证件核查，只会和善地和她打招呼，然后女生会笑眯眯着挥挥手，提着手中装着服装的袋子跑向电梯。

“这个姿势怎么样？”罗渽敏稍稍把百褶裙往上提了提，两条细长的腿随意地摆在床上，大概因为摄像师是男朋友的原因，所以很放心地连安全裤都没穿。李泰容半跪在地板上找角度，都不用特意去看就能看到对方裙底下若隐若现的粉色内裤。

她涂着唇蜜的嘴唇随意地含着粉色的棒棒糖，头发故意被理成有些凌乱的样子，披散在肩后。白色衬衫的领口微微下滑，本来就半透明的布料，若隐若现地露出了里面的粉色蕾丝胸罩。

罗渽敏叼着棒棒糖跳下了床，说想看相片。李泰容低下头不敢看她，保持着半跪的姿势不能动弹，小声跟她说能不能先出去一下。

“怎么了啊泰容哥哥？”罗渽敏蹲到他面前，歪着头问道，这回李泰容一张开眼睛就能看见下落的衬衫里本就难以遮挡的胸部。

要死了。他脸烧得通红，又不敢做出太多可疑的举动，只希望自己能赶紧平静下来。

“泰容哥哥.......是对我有反应了吗？”罗渽敏突然问道。

李泰容吓了一跳，睁开眼睛时又撞上了那对一晃一晃的大白兔。

“没关系的，我们都交往了那么久，我还担心你对我没有感觉。”罗渽敏抬手摸了摸他的脸，明明是冰凉的手指却像是会点开火花一样。

“要来做吗？”罗渽敏已经开始解他的衣服扣子了，甚至还不安分地打算往他的裤链探去。

李泰容刚想去抓住她的手，罗渽敏抬起眼睛认真地说道：“没事的，我已经成年了，我们做什么都可以。”

说老实话，这样说的话哪个男生会不心动。他咽了咽口水，有些激动地打算起身把女生抱到床上，被女生突然按住了。

“哥哥，第一次能让我来吗？”罗渽敏小声问道。

再说次老实话，男生不可能拒绝主动的女生，尤其是当他只要躺好享受时。于是李泰容便顺着罗渽敏，被她推倒在床上。

罗渽敏把校服上的领带扯了下来，居高临下地坐在李泰容大腿中间，弯起嘴角：“哥哥你能翻个身吗？”

李泰容有些不解，但还是乖乖听女朋友的话趴在了床上。

罗渽敏把他的手摆在他身后，用领带打了个结，动作娴熟到过于可疑，李泰容试着挣扎了下，结果被绑得极为老实。

“哥哥，要是痛的话也别哭哦。”女孩子俯在他身上，柔软的胸部挤压在他的背上，恶魔般的小手伸到前面解开了他的裤子迅速脱了下来。她从包里翻出一盒凡士林，她因为嘴唇总是很干所以会备着凡士林涂嘴，还是李泰容给她买的。

她搂过他的腰让他屁股朝天地跪着，慢悠悠地在手指上仔细地涂满了润滑的膏体。

李泰容只觉得裸露在空中的屁股凉嗖嗖的，有些害怕不知道她会做什么，但是又不敢乱动怕对方会生气，对女朋友过度的信任让他选择了闭嘴。

反倒是罗渽敏先开了口，好整以暇地看着自己的作品：“泰容哥哥都不问我要做什么吗？”

她的声音甜蜜得像是沾满了桃子果酱，浑身散发着无害又脆弱的气息。

“什....什么？”他顺从地开口问道，突然有什么冰凉的东西抵在了他身后，好像突然意识到什么了的他顿时吓得寒毛竖起。

“我想操你，泰容哥哥。”她还是用着同样可爱的语调在他耳边，像是蛊惑人心的魔鬼一样低语。

5.

回到现在，李泰容躺在被自己浸湿的床单上，身下凉嗖嗖的感觉告诉他刚刚发生了什么。他前面还因为还未解脱而硬着，但是完全没有靠摸前面而光是按摩后面变流出了那么多水让他感到极为羞耻。

罗渽敏亲着他，像黏人的小狗一样一路吻到他的脖子，轻轻咬着他的喉结。

“哥哥生气了吗？”她问道，手指慢悠悠地在他身下来回撸动着，虽然声音毫无歉意，但是这种情况下李泰容也没办法生气，他的确是爽到了，况且现在自己还被她握在手中。

“没....没有。”李泰容把泛红的脸埋进罗渽敏的肩窝里，他想对方做什么自己都没办法生气。

她又在手指上涂了点凡士林，握着他的大腿把他的腿打开，对着微微张开的穴口把手指插了回去，快速地找到了会让他立刻舒服到立刻流水的地方。李泰容立刻叫出了声音，下身可耻地止不住地流着水，透明的液体流到肚子上一路流到了床上。

他想，今晚又要洗床单了。

在他被女朋友的手指操得射出来的时候，罗渽敏吻上了他，把他嘴里流出来的涎水和呻吟声一并咽了下去。

他平时想着罗渽敏自己撸出来的时候从来没有这么激烈的感觉，至少不会让他爽到身体软得一根手指都抬不起来。

罗渽敏从厕所拿来了热毛巾和厕纸，把两人身上的痕迹擦去，又把弄脏的床单扔进了洗衣机。懒得现在再换新的床单，爬到李泰容身边躺到了他伸出的臂弯里，不安分的手指李泰容胸上画来画去。

“泰容哥哥太漂亮了，见到你的第一次就想这么做了。”他这位漂亮到会令所有直男心神不宁的女朋友躺在他怀里，终于诚实地承认道。

坦白过后他也没有特别介意女朋友一直对他屁股蠢蠢欲动，就像他之前说的，罗渽敏做什么他都不会生气，她喜欢的事情他愿意陪她一起做。

他轻轻按上一直乖乖呆在罗渽敏胸口的爱心，是他告白那天送的那串项链，低头虔诚地吻上了属于他的阿弗洛狄忒女神，“你想对我做什么都可以。”

罗渽敏搂住他的腰，听他这样一说，嘴角慢慢地露出了恶趣的坏笑：

“我有好多想要在泰容哥哥身上试一试的玩具。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话欢迎留言~可能会有后续掉落  
> 反正我写得好爽哈哈哈哈娜娜太可爱了我好可以（不是  
> 速写的一篇，欢迎揪虫！


End file.
